


Left In Pieces (There For Days)

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Almost every character besides Allison dies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dissociation, Gen, Homicide, Loss of Innocence, Suicide, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stick a pin it. C'mon, he's asking for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left In Pieces (There For Days)

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3AM, I'm tired, super emotional, and I was listening to The Assistant by Amanda Palmer and the Grand Theft Orchestra and this is what it inspired. This is by far one of the darkest things I've ever written. 
> 
> Trigger warning for suicide, dissociation, and violent imagery. Please do not read this if you think this might cause you distress. 
> 
> Title and summary taken from The Assistant by Amanda Palmer and the Grand Theft Orchestra.

_Hey Honey, picture it_

_They're gonna love this one_

_They're gonna eat it up_

_Stick a pin in it_

_I'm getting sick of this_

_I want my mom and dad_

_-Amanda Palmer & the Grand Theft Orchestra "The Assistant"_

 

At age seventeen, Allison stares through the hospital glass at her mother's body. The pristine white sheet covers every inch of her. It could be any body under there, no trace of the blood that had undoubtedly poured from her chest. She wonders as the tears stop rolling down her cheeks if there's a bloodstain in her room, if the blood sank through her sheets and into her mattress. She wonders if she'll ever escape the memory her mother has left stained over every dark corner of her mind.

 

-.-

 

At age twenty-three, Allison stands on the grave of Derek Hale. She's not sure if he's really dead, or if he managed to fake it. She isn't sure if she cares either way. She wonders if Scott will be able to pick up her scent, if he'll notice she visited to count the growing number of graves. She kneels and sets a bouquet of wolfsbane on his gravestone.

 

-.-

 

At age seventeen, Allison isn't a fool. She knows that Gerard is trying to manipulate her, mold her into another Kate Argent and she has no interest. She lets him think he's winning, all the while plotting to end him, but Scott beats her to it and poisons him with wolfsbane. She's content to see her revenge be played out, even if it isn't her own, but some twisted hole in her chest is sad that she's not the one to deal the last blow. Then she finds her father hiding Gerard in the spare bedroom.

She puts a bullet through Gerard's head.

Her father helps her get rid of the body and she thinks they bury the rest of their souls with it.

 

-.-

 

At age twenty-one, Allison is in Russia, training with the Kaidechkin family. She learns how to use a whip, more guns than she has room to carry, and becomes adept at using a sword. She still prefers her bow.

 

-.-

 

At age seventeen, Allison leaves Beacon Hills with her father after Gerard is dead and buried. Her father shuffles her around from hunter family to hunter family across the nation. She manages to graduate when she's eighteen. Her grades are high enough that she could go anywhere she wanted, but she asks her father to send her abroad for more training. Her body is a weapon and she knows it must be honed if she's going to keep going. She can't stop fighting. It's all she's good for.

 

-.-

 

At age twenty-four, Allison visits the Beacon Hills graveyard. She sees a slew of gravestones etched with familiar names, but they are names that do not even dent the cold cage she has secured around whatever is left of her heart. Kate Argent. Victoria Argent. Derek Hale. Lydia Martin. Isaac Lahey. Stiles Stilinski. She wonders who is still missing. She wonders who is still alive.

She wonders who else will die.

 

-.-

 

At age twenty-two, Allison leaves Russia and heads for London. She tracks down a lone werewolf who lives in a small flat in Camden Town. She stalks him through the alleyways, the stink of rubbish and the dirty river disguising her scent as she follows him by loping across the rooftops. She drops onto him five feet from his front door. She grins as recognition flashes in his eyes. She slides a knife through the meaty insides between his ribs. She watches the blue light flicker out with the rest of his life and starts to feel like she's putting the world back together.

 

-.-

 

At age twenty, Allison draws an arrow from her quiver, notches it neatly and draws it back. Before her, through the dead branches of winter trees, she watches a man collapse on a bed of dried leaves, listens to his bones crack as they reshape themselves in the light of the full moon. She sucks in a deep breath and lets the arrow fly. She doesn't know the werewolf's name. She doesn't know if he would have hurt anyone. She doesn't care.

 

-.-

 

At age twenty-five, Allison walks through the winding rows of gravestones. There's a new one; Danny Mahealani. She wonders if anyone ever cared about the innocent people they dragged into their mess. She returns to her car and waits for nightfall. She pulls out her crossbow and heads for her last target.

 

-.-

 

At age twenty-three, Allison finds into Erica Reyes in the desert of Nevada. She's been following her for two months, playing and toying because it's become _fun_. Erica knows something is following her, but she doesn't know what. When Allison finally ends it, Erica doesn't even beg for her life. Something about that is horribly unsatisfying.

 

-.-

 

At age twenty-six, Allison runs into Vernon Boyd in a crowded club in Russia. Their eyes meet. She wonders how she missed him. She had been so careful. Her fingers itch for her gun but he's gone before she can move. She could follow him, track him, she knows that. But she doesn't. She can't. Not anymore.

 

-.-

 

At age seventeen, Allison watches her aunt die in front of her eyes. She watches the light leave her eyes and somehow fights past her fear and manages to survive. Hours later, she watches the EMTs put her aunt's body in the back of the ambulance. She stands in the living room of the burned out house and inhales the stench of death. She decides she never wants to smell it again. She knows she'll make it work out with Scott. She has to.

 

-.-        

 

At age twenty-five, Allison steps into the bedroom of her final target. She finds him hanging from a rope in his closet. She sets her crossbow on the floor and inhales the stench of death. She decides she never wants to smell it again. She buries Scott McCall at the edge of Beacon Hills in a nearly empty field. She plants wolfsbane over his grave and leaves. She doesn't come back.

      


End file.
